Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a circuit configured to sense a threshold voltage and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Pixels of a display device using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are turned on by data signals supplied from data lines to generate light when the data signals are supplied to gate lines of the OLEDs.
OLEDs having unique colors (e.g., red, green and blue) may form a unit pixel of a display panel, and a desired color may be implemented by a combination of the colors of the unit pixels.
The OLEDs of the display panel may gradually deteriorate with the passage of time, thereby changing threshold voltages. Thus, when the same driving signal is supplied to the OLED, the brightness of the OLED may change with the passage of time. Accordingly, there is a need for a compensation process to enable the OLED to emit light with constant brightness, regardless of any change in threshold voltage of the OLED with the passage of time.